


Since You Left

by LinkyOkumura37



Series: Since You Left [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7410832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkyOkumura37/pseuds/LinkyOkumura37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first time writing any kind of fanfiction, so I'm open to any constructive criticism or comments! Thanks for reading! (^^)</p></blockquote>





	Since You Left

I’ve been chasing after you,  
Always pursuing, never reaching.  
You keep moving forward,  
But I’m always left far behind.

No matter what I say,  
It’s like you don’t even remember my name.  
All the time we used to spend together,  
Does it mean nothing to you?

You’re getting stronger,  
Fighting for a goal I don’t understand.  
But I’m also growing stronger.  
Stronger so that one day  
I’ll be able to stand by you.

Equal.

That day is drawing near,  
Faster than you know.  
Soon you won’t be able to say things like  
‟Fight me when you’re stronger,” or  
‟You wouldn’t understand.”

I will understand.

Because I’ve been striving all this time.  
Striving after you,  
After the part of me you took with you.

And when we reunite,  
I know all will be revealed.  
For that will be the first time  
I’ll be truly whole

Since you left.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing any kind of fanfiction, so I'm open to any constructive criticism or comments! Thanks for reading! (^^)


End file.
